


Ugly Sweaters and Pretty Smiles

by vixenfobia



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Soft Boys, attempt at fluff, happy sunoo, short fic, shy ni-ki, sunki day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenfobia/pseuds/vixenfobia
Summary: “You like Sunoo hyung the most.”“That’s not true.”Or alternatively as;3 times Ni-ki denies Sunoo is his favorite hyung and the 1 time he didn’t.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Ugly Sweaters and Pretty Smiles

I.

It all started last college party game during their freshman year when all the seven of them sits in a small circle, chosen pairs facing each other.

The game was simple: they wear this weird but cute kitty ears headband that moves every time there’s a slight change in their brain wavelength and heartbeat. Nothing Ni-ki couldn’t win since he’s not someone that could be easily flustered with simple words.

Especially words coming from Kim Sunoo.

So sitting crossed leg on the floor in front of his Sunoo hyung, Ni-ki readies himself to attack.

“Yah, Sundog!” he shouts over the loud bass music of the party, smiling when he sees Sunoo’s kitty ears moves up while their friends and other students watching the game laughs around them.

But then Sunoo’s eyes slowly turn into a slit as he smiles brightly, pointing at his kitty ears moving relentlessly above his head.

“Your heart must be fluttering,” the older one points out, tone bright and teasing.

Ni-ki can feel the warmth blossoming on the apple of his cheeks as their audience laughs heartily at what Sunoo has said.

“I’m a little embarrassed,” he admits in murmur, willing himself to calm down as he launches his second attack. “It’s very interesting you gained a little weight.” Their audience laugh once again and Ni-ki grins to himself, taking it as a win.

“He looks bummed at the comment,” Heeseung laughs from the circle.

“You think you’re the cutest amongst us, right?” Jay suddenly joins from the sideline.

Ni-ki and the others wait for Sunoo’s reaction to it who looks like he’s trying not to focus on the comment but fails miserably when his kitty ears move a few times. The older laughs, giving in and soaking the compliment, his whiskers dimples showing.

“It’s my turn now,” Sunoo says, meeting the younger’s eyes. “You think the older members are slow in dance practice.” Sunoo hasn’t even finished his question when Ni-ki’s kitty ears started moving slowly on his head, the grin on his lips betraying the nonchalance in his eyes.

Everyone once again laughs, including both Ni-ki and Sunoo who is very endeared.

“Ni-ki! I was doing my best. I did good, right?” Sunoo teased good naturedly, launching onto his next attack. “You like Sunoo hyung the most.”

At this, Ni-ki’s ears answered for him immediately, moving continuously as their friends and the others laugh, clapping their hands as Sunoo chortles in front of him, smile wide in glee.

“That’s not true!” he tries to deny, cheeks and ears warming some more. But his cries fell on deaf ears as his friends continues to tease.

II.

“The booths are finally open!” Jungwon announced, excitedly pulling Jay and Heeseung into the dedication booth while Jake and Sunghoon heads towards the jail booth.

It’s a special day for the university, celebrating its 100th anniversary. So in other words, it’s a free day class (or more like a free week). Around the campus are different booths built by students ranging from food to cinema and even photobooth – where Sunoo is currently trying to drag Ni-ki with his small body, both hands curl tightly around the younger’s forearm.

“Please! We need to try this booth!” Sunoo whines, lips jutting out.

Ni-ki rolls his eyes, still trying to playfully resist. “We have a lot of selfies together, hyung. And look at the line.”

Sunoo looks over his shoulder to see what Ni-ki’s saying. There’s already a line, yeah, but it’s not even long. The younger boy is just being his dramatic self who doesn’t like crowd that isn’t because of dance showcase – which is very cute of him.

“Please, Ni-ki-ni-ki!! I’ll treat you bungeoppang later after this, promise.” Sunoo tries to make a deal, using the younger’s weakness. “This kind of photobooth is rare now, you know. And I would love to try the original stickers on photos with you.”

And there it is, the sweet tone and big round eyes and the food card.

“Fish bun?” Ni-ki asks, almost dragging Sunoo back to him when he suddenly stops walking and plants his feet on the floor. The older nods his head with much fervor than needed, looking like a puppy with droopy ears. “And also drinks and cinema booth.”

Sunoo pouts and glares at this but Ni-ki already know he won when he sighs. “Okay, I’ll treat you to whatever you want today.”

And with that, the two falls in line.

= = =

“How was your date?” Jungwon whispers beside him before cackling who earns a sharp glare from the youngest of the group.

“It’s not a date.”

“I didn’t even mention a name but you already know who I’m talking about?” The older wiggles his eyebrows on him, mouth twisted in a teasing smile.

He huffs, eyes ahead where Sunoo and Jake are talking about the row of food stands they’re planning to try later.

“You really like Sunoo hyung, eh?”

Caught off guard, Ni-ki coughs, neck reddening at the implication of the words.

“I-I don’t!” he stammers, hissing when Jungwon only laughs and pats him on the head even though the older struggles because of their height difference.

“It’s been a year, Ni-ki. Keep telling yourself that.” With that, the older starts to walk away towards where their other friends are sitting.

Ni-ki scratches under his jaw, staring at Sunoo who is laughing heartily at whatever Heeseung has said.

“I don’t like Sunoo hyung like that,” he whispers to no one.

III.

“I’ve been invited to host the campus midnight radio!” Sunoo says, clapping his hands in glee, bright smile threatening to split his face with how wide it is.

“Congratulations, Sunoo!” Heeseung greets, high fiving the younger.

“Thanks, hyung. I’ve been wanting to try this. I can’t believe the org let me do this.”

“You deserve it! You’ve been emcee-ing half of the school events since high school. You have all the criteria a radio host must have,” Jay pipes in from his seat.

Sunoo turns to Ni-ki who is quietly eating his food beside him. “You heard that, Ni-ki?”

The youngest looks up, pink dusting his cheeks. Sunoo thinks it’s because of the gradual decrease of the temperature with the winter fast approaching.

“Yes, hyung, of course. Congratulations,” he says simply receiving Sunoo’s usual smile where his whiskers dimples are on full display. “When will you start? Do you have your schedule?”

Sunoo hums an affirmative, fishing a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. “Here. The org president gave me earlier. I’ll be on shift from 10pm to 2am.”

Ni-ki’s mouth unconsciously curls downward. “That’s graveyard,” he mumbles.

“It’s fine with me as long as I’ll be able to try host this radio segment. Also, I like the ambiance of the night – quiet and peaceful. You’ll probably be asleep by that time though.”

= = = 

Sunoo was just taking off his headset for a quick commercial and song break when his phone rings beside him, an unknown number lighting on the screen. With furrowed brows, he picks it up and pressed the device against his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Kim Sunoo?” an unfamiliar voice crackle over the phone.

“Yes. Who’s this?” He spins on his chair, walking out of the radio booth, his other arm above his head as he tries his best to stretch his back of ease the knots in his muscles.

“This is from Coffee Bean There Done That. We have a delivery for you. Can you come meet outside the campus radio station?”

Huh?

Confused if he heard it right, Sunoo pulls the phone away from his ear, blinking at his screen that lights up a blaring 12:09 AM. And at the fact that there is a delivery man at the other side of the gray door with probably pastry and sweet drink from a coffee shop he didn’t even order for.

Pressing the device on his ear again, he walks over to the door. “Okay, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he says, pocketing his phone and opening the door. And there’s a delivery man outside, holding a green paper bag with the logo of the store.

“How much is this?” He fished his wallet out but the delivery man informed him that it’s already paid before making him sign over the receipt and leaves.

Sunoo sits back in the booth even more confused than few minutes ago, staring at the bag in front of him before deciding to open it and look for whatever – maybe a note or anything that can give him information who to thank – the slow song he’s playing over serves as his background noise.

Stay awake until you finished your shift and come home safely.  
Enjoy your food and drink.  
p.s: you have a sweet voice, hyung. It’s as if you’re really made to be a DJ.  
\- ni-ki

He smiles – that kind of smile that was reserved for all the warm and sweet things with only the crescent moon up the night sky and sweet slow songs as witnesses.

+1

“What’s the plan this Christmas?” Sunghoon asks from where he’s sitting, eating cookies Jay brought from home.

“Will probably visit hometown right after Christmas party. Aren’t you going with me, wonie?” Jay turns to the scarlet red Jungwon who’s trying to bury his face on the red scarf around his neck.

“Yes. I already told my parents,” the younger whispers, ears pink poking under his matching red beanie. Jay looks unaware of the implication of his words, moving closer to where Jungwon is sitting and patting his head, a smile on his lips.

“Okay, couple. Whatever,” Heeseung cuts, popping a whole cookie in his mouth before standing from the arm of the couch with a single clap of hands. “Ears on me, children. The dress-code for the Christmas party is of course, ugly sweaters! The uglier, the better! Nothing’s more fun than wearing eccentric sweaters paired with cute beanies and mufflers and beautiful mitten and soft scarves!”

Six mouths instantly open in protest.

Heeseung raises his arms above, motioning for everyone to stop. “Quiet! Quiet! My place, my rules. Fruit punch and potato casserole’s on me. Please bring something or we’re all going to starve and pass out literal cold because of the weather.”

“I can bring sweets. Cake or cupcakes? Candies?” Jake raises his hand like a student in a classroom. Heeseung wrote that in his note, approving.

“Should I bring champagne?” Everyone agrees loudly at Jay’s suggestion before resuming with their tasks.

Sunoo raises his hand. “Wait. We’ve been talking about food for the past 30 minutes. Who’s going to be in-charge with music and decoration?”

“Oh,” Heeseung breathes, realization dawning on them. “You and Ni-ki will be in-charge with music and decoration then since you both love listening to music I can already imagine the playlist. And of course, because you two also excel with arts. Go be creative and crazy!”

Before either of the two can react, their friends went back to discussing the other details of the private Christmas party they’re going to host exclusively for their circle like the call-time and exchange gift amongst them.

Sunoo glances at the youngest of their group who has been quiet the whole time.

“Are you okay with the division of labor?” he asks once he’s sitting beside the boy. He noticed the way Ni-ki’s neck and ears are red again but guessed it’s because of the winter weather of December. He should really wear more layers.

“Yeah, I’m fine with it, hyung. Nothing to worry since you have an amazing eyes and hands for arts.”

At this, Sunoo’s blood rushes to his cheeks, palms automatically flying to his cheeks and pressing on the warm skin there.

“That’s too much,” he says bashfully, willing himself to look away from those dark brown orbs but it’s hard when Ni-ki looks at him with warmth against the cold weather. “But thank you. You’re really talented too, you know that right?”

The younger smiles softly, a small and shy lift of the corners of his lips. “I do. You never forget to remind me, Sunoo hyung.”

Sunoo’s cheeks turns a little brighter at that, breath hitching when he sees Ni-ki’s hand in front of him, palm facing and waiting for his.

“Let’s go? Let’s start with the ugly sweater Heeseung hyung likes the most.”

= = = 

The party had been fun and festive complete with delicious warm food and sweet desserts. Heeseung’s whole small living room looks even more homey and cozy with the medium-sized Christmas tree at one corner, their friends’ polaroids hanging on the green branches of it and a little sparkly star on top; garlands and fairy lights on the wall.

“I think Sunoo wins the ugliest sweater I have ever seen,” Sunghoon comments from the table, holding a cup of alcoholic fruit punch courtesy of Jay and Jungwon.

Sunoo pouts at this, looking down on his oversized green sweater with a large red Christmas sock embossed at the front – with googley eyes and reindeer antlers.

“Not sure if I’ll take that as a win since that’s the whole point of this party or be sad because I’m wearing the ugliest sweater on earth.”

“A win of course!” Jungwon shouts from the Christmas tree.

“Coming from you, I’m in more doubt.”

“Children, eyes here!” Heeseung claps from the stairs while walking down before stopping right beside Jungwon. “Get your gifts under this green tree—”

“—it’s called Christmas tree.”

“Silence, Jake. And give them to whoever you picked last time. Come on now, I’ll prepare more drinks. Anyone wants some cold local beer?”

Subconsciously, Sunoo wraps his arm around Ni-ki’s who’s busy eating fish bun, pulling the younger towards the Christmas tree where their other friends were crowding and exchanging gifts.

He bends down, picking a small box wrapped in shiny gold gift wrapper with red bow on top before spinning around and extending his hand to the youngest – the box making a soft thudding sound when it hits Ni-ki’s chest.

“For… me?” Ni-ki’s mouth hangs open, looking back and forth the gift and the red cheeked Sunoo.

The older hums, nodding, pressing the gift further. “Here; I hope you like it.”

It took a few more seconds before Ni-ki finally snaps out of his bubble, holding the box in his hands. It’s lightweight, as if it has nothing inside. When he shakes it against his right ear to try guess what’s the gift might be, he feels more than hears as whatever’s inside hits the corners of the small box.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and see.”

With a small pout on his lips, he carefully unwraps and lifts the cover and sees a black fabric inside. When he holds it in his hand, it feels soft, warm and also smells so nice.

“Scarf?” He puts the fabric around his neck, Sunoo helping him tie it in a loose knot.

“Did you like it?” the older asks softly, almost shy and conscious, the tip of his nose red from the cold despite the warmth of the house.

Ni-ki smiles brightly, wide with all his teeth on full show and eyes in crescent – a sight that steals all the air out of Sunoo’s lungs.

“I love it, hyung.”

“Glad to know.” Sunoo sucked on his lower lip, relieved at that the younger appreciates his choice of gift. “You seem to always be cold because your neck and ears are red and exposed. So I decided to buy this for you. It looks good on you, Ni-ki.”

“It looks good on me because it’s from you,” Ni-ki said boldly, stepping closer to the older who is suddenly suffering from the harsh beats of his heart in his chest. He fished something out of his pocket – pastel yellow fabric. “These are for you. I purposely didn’t wrap it so I can personally wear them on you,” he continues before reaching for Sunoo’s hands – soft and cold against his.

Sunoo watches with bathed breath and fluttering heart as Ni-ki carefully puts the mittens on.

“This doesn’t match with your green sweater now,” the younger laughs, still holding Sunoo’s mitten-ed hands in his, squeezing just slightly as if to make a point. “But everything looks good on you.” He shrugs. Sunoo’s face flushed even brighter.

“You picked me?” the older asks after a long stretch of silence, looking up at the younger after staring at their hands.

Ni-ki shakes his head, cheeks matching Sunoo’s. “Nope. I bought this especially for you, Sunoo hyung.”

Sunoo didn’t even try to stop the smile that splits his face. “You really like me the most, huh,” he teased, holding Ni-ki’s hands a little tighter.

Ni-ki only smiles – the same smile that he only reserves for warm and sweet things… like his Sunoo hyung.

“Yeah, maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @/sunoofobia
> 
> will probably post this there too as thread fic! thank you for reading ~ happy holidays!!


End file.
